A christmas with Lisbon Family
by Totorsg
Summary: C'est la veille de Noël, Lisbon reçoit sa famille, Jane s'occupe de tout et la magie de noël opère.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas with Lisbon family**

**Auteur:**Totorsg

**Genre:** Romance Jisbon / mini fic (2 parties)

**Résumé : **C'est la veille de Noël, Lisbon reçoit sa famille, Jane s'occupe de tout et la magie de noël opère.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Note:** voilà ma 2nd fic Jisbon. Je sais bien que noël est déjà passé mais j'ai mis un temps fous à écrire cette petite fic, ceux sur twitter en savent quelque chose. Enfin bref, là voilà efin et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à ma poupi adorée pour la correction :)

**Bonne Lecture !**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, nous étions la veille de Noël, une certaine effervescence avait envahi les rues et les foyers dès les premières lueurs du matin. Partout l'on pouvait entendre des chants de Noël et les magasins étaient bondés de clients pressés. Tout le monde s'affairait aux préparatifs afin de passer un bon moment en famille.

Cette ambiance magique et survoltée contrastait avec celle plus calme du CBI.

Les bureaux étaient pour la plupart vides en ce jour, à l'exception des malchanceux ou volontaires d'astreinte.

Heureusement les décorations qui avaient été parsemées dans les locaux, rappelaient aux agents qu'on était à Noël.

Toutefois, une personne qui n'aurait pas dû être là, se trouvait toujours au CBI en train de lire des rapports. Tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, l'agent ne remarqua même pas l'homme aux boucles blondes entrer dans son bureau.

_- Lisbon, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? S'étonna ce dernier._

L'agent sursauta, surprise par cette soudaine intrusion.

_- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, fit-elle agacée par le venu de son consultant._

_- Moi ?! Je n'ai pas grand-chose de prévu vous savez… lui rappela-t-il, un voile de tristesse passant dans son regard._

Lisbon lui fit un léger sourire avant de baisser la tête honteuse d'avoir été aussi maladroite. Cette période de l'année devait être particulièrement dure pour lui, sa femme et sa fille devaient terriblement lui manquer et les fantômes de leurs Noël passés devaient sûrement le hanter.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas… ça va, lui précisa-t-il ayant compris ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Vous n'avez pas un repas à préparer pour ce soir ?_

_- Et à qui la faute ? répondit Lisbon tout en lui jetant un regard accusateur. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis proposée pour fêter Noël chez moi. Je déteste Noël en plus._

_- Mais vous avez quand même accepté, lui rappela Jane d'un sourire malicieux._

_- Évidemment, après que VOUS vous ayez proposé pour moi, je ne pouvais plus dire non, le fusilla Lisbon du regard._

_- Meh…, fit Jane tout en balayant de la main cette remarque. Avouez qu'au fond vous êtes contente de passer les fêtes avec eux, surtout que vos trois frères seront là, ce qui tient du miracle._

Lisbon haussa les épaules ne voulant surtout pas que Jane sache qu'il avait raison.

_- Vous m'avez toujours pas dis ce que vous faisiez encore là, vous savez… relança le mentaliste._

_- J'avais des choses à finir, lui répondit-elle finalement tout en replongeant dans ses papiers._

_- __À__ quelle heure vient votre famille ?_

_- __À__ 20h30._

_- Vous savez au moins ce que vous allez faire pour le repas ? Parce que si vous tardez encore, vous ne trouverez plus rien, l'avertit le consultant en voyant qu'il était déjà 15h30._

_- Je ne suis pas une grande cuisinière de toute façon, avoua Lisbon en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules._

_- Et je suppose aussi que votre maison n'est même pas décorée… voyant la jeune femme mordre sa lèvre inférieure, Jane eut sa réponse et lui fit une mimique moqueuse. Je vois…Vous savez quoi j'ai une idée, donnez moi les clefs de chez vous._

_- Hors de question ! Et pourquoi faire d'abord ? Questionna Lisbon sur la défensive, tout en relevant d'un coup la tête de ses dossiers et le regardant d'un air suspicieux._

_- Je vais vous aider pour ce soir ; je ne suis pas mauvais cuisinier et la maison doit être décorée pour l'occasion._

_- Vraiment ? Vous feriez ça ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'agent._

_- J'aime Noël, enfin j'aimais, dit-il plus bas mais Lisbon l'entendit tout de même. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire._

Lisbon réfléchit un instant puis finit par conclure que cela l'aiderait grandement, alors elle accepta et donna ses clefs à son consultant non sans le prévenir.

_- Attention Jane, pas de plan foireux et ne mettez pas le feu à la maison !_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Lisbon, faites moi confiance pour une fois._

Jane sourit, prit les clefs et sortit du bureau tout excité sous le regard amusé de Lisbon. La proposition de son consultant l'arrangeait. Lisbon n'était pas une grande fan de Noël et elle était fatiguée rien que de s'imaginer cuisiner durant des heures. Alors l'aide de Jane était la bienvenue, de plus si ça pouvait lui permettre de se sentir mieux dans une journée qui devait sûrement être signe de tristesse depuis la mort de sa famille, c'était le principal. Cependant, Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement anxieuse à l'idée de laisser Jane seul chez elle. Elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide ou d'extravagant.

** XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vers 19h30, Lisbon poussa la porte de chez elle et fût émerveillée par tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

La table était magnifiquement dressée avec de la belle vaisselle, qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas posséder, trois bougies étaient disposées au centre, et un chemin de paillettes argentées parcourait toute la table.

Un immense sapin touffu avait trouvé place dans un coin du salon, décoré de guirlandes et boules rouges et dorées, des guirlandes et des décorations brillantes étaient savamment placées dans le salon.

L'ambiance chaleureuse de Noël était entrée chez elle et Lisbon n'en revenait pas.

Elle sortie de sa contemplation en entendant un sifflement sur un air de Noël. Lisbon se mit à suivre le bruit et la bonne odeur qui venait lui chatouiller un peu plus les narines à chaque pas, l'emmenant à la cuisine.

Quand la jeune femme se trouva dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle voyait, des petits plats plus appétissant les uns que les autres étaient posés un peu partout dans la cuisine, Jane un tablier autour de la taille était en train de mettre un énorme rôti dans le four.

Lisbon trouva la scène qui se déroulait dans sa cuisine plutôt agréable, il fallait dire aussi qu'un Patrick Jane aux fourneaux c'était très sexy et une soudaine envie de l'embrasser s'était emparée d'elle.

Lisbon secoua la tête essayant de chasser cette image de son esprit et repris un peu de contenance avant d'appeler Jane.

_- Jane, je suis rentrée ! Lisbon fronça les sourcils, cela sonnait drôlement domestique._

_- Ah, Lisbon, vous êtes là, se retourna Jane tout en enlevant son tablier, un sourire aux lèvres._

_- C'est vraiment vous qui avait réussi à faire tout ça ? demanda Lisbon impressionnée._

_- Pourquoi ? C'est trop ? S'inquiéta le blond. Je savais que le sapin était peut être un peu grand mais je n'ai pas pu y résister…_

_- Non, Jane, c'est vraiment parfait, vous avez eu raison. Merci, lui dit Lisbon sincèrement tout en s'approchant et lui donnant un bisou sur la joue._

_- De rien, répondit Jane dans un sourire qui, il l'espérait, cacherai son trouble face à ce contact soudain._

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, assez près l'un de l'autre, se souriant comme hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Après quelques secondes, la tension était palpable entre eux et Patrick légèrement mal à l'aise se racla la gorge, ce qui rompit le charme du moment.

_- Vous devriez aller vous préparer, je vous expliquerais tout après. Puis il sera temps pour moi de rentrer._

Pour toute réponse Lisbon hocha simplement la tête, fit demi-tour afin de monter à l'étage pour se changer mais avant de passer la porte de la cuisine, elle se retourna vivement.

_- Vous…Vous pouvez rester passer Noël avec nous, … enfin si vous voulez… ? Finit par lancer d'une traite Lisbon._

_- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger alors que vous êtes en famille._

_- Oh, je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera personne et puis Annie serait vraiment contente de vous voir, argumenta Lisbon pleine d'espoir._

_- Annie serait-elle la seule à être contente que je sois là ? La taquina le consultant avec son sourire charmeur._

Lisbon posa une question pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à celle de Jane et cacher son embarras.

_- C'est oui ou non, Jane? S'agaça l'agent._

_- Vu que les femmes Lisbon ont l'air de ne pas pouvoir se passer de moi, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je vais rester. En Voyant Lisbon rouler ses yeux d'exaspération, Jane ne peut s'empêcher de sourire davantage._

_- Très bien, je monte, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini. Soyez sage !_

_- Promis ! Prenez votre temps. Lui cria t-il du rez de chaussée._

Lisbon était arrivée dans sa chambre, un sourire illuminait son visage, elle était contente que Jane ai accepté de rester passer Noël avec elle.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il en soit autrement, elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer seul alors qu'elle serait entourée des siens. Jane n'avait plus personne avec qui partager Noël, il était son ami et elle prenait soin de ses amis. Bon d'accord, elle essayait se rassurer car elle savait qu'il y avait plus entre eux, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et depuis quelque temps ils ne savaient pas faire l'un sans l'autre, car c'était son ami donc c'était normal qu'elle ne le laisse pas tout seul à ruminer dans le grenier du CBI ou dans sa maison de Malibu sous cet horrible smiley rouge.

Rassurée par ses déductions, Lisbon se dit qu'elle était vraiment contente de passer Noël avec Patrick et sa famille, même si elle se doutait bien que ses belles-sœurs risquaient d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez à la minute où elles verraient le beau blond.

Mais il n'y avait rien à avouer, Jane était un ami … célibataire, très bel homme, bourré de charme et d'humour mais surtout avec un sourire à tomber.

Lisbon se laissa tomber sur le lit, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas si ce soir elle réussirait à cachait l'évidente vérité…

De son côté, Jane était ravi d'avoir accepté la proposition de Lisbon. Il se doutait qu'elle lui demanderait de rester et il l'avait aussi fortement espéré. Lisbon était son amie et ils étaient devenus très proches surtout durant les dernières semaines. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, même en dehors du travail. Ils avaient fait pas mal de sorties au cinéma, au restaurant ou s'étaient retrouvés chez la jeune femme pour regarder un film, parler. Puis il y a une quinzaine de jours, Jane avait commencé à rester régulièrement dormir le soir chez la jeune femme, sur le canapé bien évidemment. Pour Jane cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une présence et c'était agréable. Il s'était aussi habitué à lui faire le petit déjeuner et rien que pour le sourire qu'elle lui rendait à chaque fois, il ne voudrait pour rien au monde arrêter.

Du côté de Lisbon, ça la rassurait de savoir qu'il n'était pas dans le grenier ou à relire le dossier John le Rouge entretenant son insomnie et son obsession malsaine.

Lisbon savait que quand Jane dormait chez elle, il réussissait à profiter d'un minimum de repos, elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois dormir comme un bébé emmitouflé dans le plaid dans lequel elle s'enroulait elle-même pour regarder la télé et donc elle aimait penser que peut-être son odeur pouvait l'apaiser.

Jane sourit en repensant à cette évolution dans leur relation, il aimait passer du temps avec Lisbon, elle était son pilier. Il l'aimait et pas seulement comme une amie, non, il était tombé amoureux d'elle, sans vraiment l'avoir voulu. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait pu franchir toutes les barrières qu'il avait mis autour de son cœur mais elle l'avait fait et il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, tout comme il avait mis du temps à comprendre le sentiment qui l'animait pour la jeune femme mais maintenant il se sentait prêt. Le reste du chemin devrait se faire à deux. Patrick déposa un cadeau sous le sapin. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant était que ce sentiment soit réciproque.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Lisbon réapparut.

_- Jane, vous pouvez utiliser la salle de bains si vous avez besoin, dit Lisbon tout en descendant._

_- Merci, Térésa, commença Jane. Je crois que je vais y faire un petit … tour, finit-il après un moment d'arrêt à la vue de Lisbon prête. Wow, Vous…hm, vous êtes magnifique._

Face au compliment et au regard insistant de Jane, Lisbon rougit et baissa la tête pour cacher son trouble. La jeune femme avait enfilé une robe bustier noir, lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux avec un ruban vert qui lui enserrait la taille et rappelait le vert de ses yeux. Elle portait son habituelle croix autour du cou, elle s'était légèrement maquillée et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon bas. C'était simple et pourtant le tout la rendait complètement époustouflante. Jane en restait sans voix et ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle.

_- Jane ! Jane, vous êtes avec moi ? L'interpella Lisbon._

_- Euh, oui…pardon. Vous devriez porter des robes plus souvent Lisbon._

_- __Ç__a ne serait pas très pratique pour courir après les méchants._

_- Vous avez raison, rigola Jane avant de se remettre à la fixer._

_- Jane, vous me fixez encore, prévint Lisbon amusée mais aussi satisfaite par la réaction de son consultant._

_- Désolé, mais pour une fois que je vous vois en robe, j'en profite._

Lisbon lui sourit, gênée par ce compliment si sincère.

_- Vous savez on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer. On va passer Noël ensemble, avec ma famille et puis nous sommes amis… commença Lisbon._

_- Oui, TU as raison … ça sonne bien._

_- Je trouve aussi, lui sourit la jeune femme._

_- Bon je vais utiliser la salle de bains, je reviens tout de suite._

Jane monta les escaliers non sans avoir regarder Lisbon une nouvelle fois de la tête aux pieds, cette image allait définitivement trouver une place dans son « memory Palace », section Lisbon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Jane rejoignit Lisbon dans le salon. Quand celui-ci se posta devant Lisbon, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_- Hé bien, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça? Demanda le Mentaliste._

_- Rien, juste le fait de te voir dans autre chose que ton éternel costume. C'est un agréable changement, ce pantalon noir te va très bien tout comme ce pull gris._

_- Merci._

_- Par contre, viens là, fit Lisbon en se levant et s'approchant de Jane. Le col de ta chemise est mal mis, continua-t-elle tout en arrangeant le vêtement._

Jane fut troublé par la proximité de Lisbon. Leur deux corps se touchaient presque, il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou et ses doigts effleurant sa peau n'arrangeaient rien. Térésa, elle ne semblait pas gênée. Elle termina le réajustement de col et elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du consultant et lâcha un simple « c'est mieux comme ça » avant de rencontrer à nouveau son regard. Elle se sentit alors tout d'un coup moins à l'aise, le regard intense et troublé de Jane la fit fondre. Une soudaine tension s'installa entre eux et elle ne put s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Décidément depuis quelques temps, il n'était pas bon que leurs regards s'accrochent, à chaque fois cela faisait naître des sensations que tout les deux ne comprenaient pas vraiment ou n'étaient pas prêts à écouter. Mais aujourd'hui cela semblait différent, Jane semblait différent et Teresa se demandait même si elle ne rêvait pas quand elle vit le consultant se pencher un peu plus vers elle. Malheureusement ou heureusement elle ne put avoir sa réponse car quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les faisant faire un pas en arrière, tous deux troublés par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_- Je vais ouvrir, répliqua tout de suite Jane._

Il alla dans le couloir et il y eut tout d'un coup un moment de silence quand il ouvrit la porte à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Tous le regardèrent surpris et interrogatifs. Heureusement cet étrange moment pris vite fin quand Annie se précipita sur Jane.

_- Oncle Patrick ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir, s'enthousiasma la jeune fille tout en entourant Jane de ses bras._

_- Salut Annie, rigola Jane face à cet enthousiasme._

_- Oncle Patrick ?! Demanda Lisbon surprise._

_-J e n'ai pas pu lui résister, répondit le consultant tout en haussant les épaules._

Térésa lui rendit son sourire, quoi qu'elle puisse dire, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'Annie s'entendait aussi bien avec Jane et que cela soit réciproque.

_- Entrez, je vais faire les présentations à l'intérieur, invita Lisbon voyant que personne n'avait bougé, scrutant toujours Jane._

Une fois à l'intérieur et les manteaux débarrassés, Térésa fit enfin les présentations.

_- Alors, Patrick, voici Tommy et Annie que tu connais déjà, James et sa femme Lisa avec leurs jumeaux Lynn et Anthony et enfin Lucas et sa femme Mary avec leur petit Henry. Et donc, tout le monde, je vous présente Patrick Jane, un ami._

_- C'est un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer, s'enquit le mentaliste tout sourire._

_- Le plaisir est partagé, s'approcha James le plus grand des frères, désolé pour cette question mais je me dois de la poser… commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Térésa, vous sortez avec ma sœur ?_

_- James de quoi tu te mêles ?! s'indigna Lisbon en jetant un regard noir à son frère et interdisant les deux autres de commencer eux aussi._

_- Navré de vous décevoir mais non, répondit le concerné amusé par la situation._

_- Dans ce cas, on va oublier les mises en gardes à l'extérieur, lui sourit James tout en lui tendant la main._

_- __Ç__a semblait très tentant mais j'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille vous priver de ce plaisir, acquiesça le consultant tout en serrant la main du frère de Lisbon._

Tout le monde s'était salué quand tout d'un coup l'une des belle-sœur de Lisbon, Mary fit une soudaine remarque.

_- Attends une minute, Patrick Jane… ce n'est pas ce fameux consultant qui travaille avec toi et dont tu nous parles sans arrêt ?!_

_- Oh, vraiment, intéressant, s'enquit Jane se précipitant sur l'opportunité._

_- Arrêtes de rêver Patrick, si je parle de toi, c'est uniquement pour me plaindre, lui lança la jeune femme._

_- Je confirme, en général c'est le mot « emmerdeur » qui revient le plus souvent dans la conversation, dit Lisa amusée, par contre Térésa, tu ne nous avais pas dit à quel point ton « emmerdeur » de consultant était charmant. _

_- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle-même se le cache aussi… de peur de succomber à mon charme ravageur, taquina-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la gente féminine présente._

Lisbon laissa échapper un petit grognement de frustration avant de frapper son consultant sur le bras tout en lâchant un « la ferme ! »

_- Bon vu que tout le monde est là, on pourrait peut-être commencer l'apéritif… dit Térésa pour changer de sujet._

_- Ah mais non, moi je voulais qu'on parle encore un peu de mon charme, protesta le mentaliste._

_- Eh bien ton charme et toi pouvaient aller en parler en allant chercher ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine._

_- Tu penses donc que j'ai du charme ?! Sourit Jane._

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est toi qui pense en avoir … et mes belle-sœurs apparemment, ajouta la jeune femme._

_- Et bien sûr, l'agent Lisbon n'est pas de cet avis._

_- Tu as tout compris._

_- Menteuse ! lui lança Jane un sourire en coin._

_- Jane ! Cuisine ! S'agaça Lisbon en lui jetant son éternel regard noir._

_-Bien Chef !_

Jane se mit à rire tout en décidant de laisser tomber le sujet et de partir à la cuisine mais une fois arrivé, il fit vite marche arrière pour interpeller Lisbon.

_- Térésa !_

_- Quoi encore ? s'exaspéra-t-elle._

_- Mon charme et moi avons besoin de ton aide pour apporter le tout, ma chère._

_- J'arrive, se retournant vers sa famille qui les regardait amusée, vous pouvez vous asseoir à table._

_- Dit Térésa, interpella Lisa, c'est toujours comme ça entre vous ?_

_- Je ne le décris pas comme un emmerdeur pour rien, conclut simplement Lisbon avant de rejoindre Jane à la cuisine._

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

_j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu, la suite arrivera dès que ma correctrice adoré me l'aura ré-envoyé ;)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

et voilà la suite et fin, je vous préviens ça part en mode guimauve... ;) j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas.

Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un review, ça fait très très plaisir :)

enjoy!

* * *

La soirée s'annonça sous les meilleurs auspices, la bonne humeur régnait.

La conversation s'était vite installée, tout le monde voulait en savoir un peu plus sur le consultant et Jane était bien heureux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la famille Lisbon et surtout d'entendre des anecdotes sur Teresa de la part de ses frère au grand désespoir de l'intéressée.

Lisbon avait remarqué les regards appuyés de ses belles-sœurs, mais elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait dire que Jane s'était comporté comme l'homme parfait pendant toute la soirée. Il avait préparé le repas avec des plats plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Teresa, elle-même, avait été agréablement surprise par les talents culinaires de son consultant, qui ne se limitait pas aux pancakes du petit déjeuner.

La famille Lisbon était sous le charme. Jane s'était vraiment occupé de tout, il avait régulièrement interdit Lisbon de l'aider afin de la laisser profiter de sa famille qu'elle ne voyait que trop rarement.

Le clan Lisbon avait bien remarqué aussi à quel point Patrick et Teresa semblaient proches et beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils prétendaient jusqu'à présent. Il y avait eu durant la soirée nombre de petits gestes, sourires et regards qui ne ne trompaient personne et que tous avaient remarqué. Jane avait sa technique bien à lui pour empêcher Lisbon de venir lui prêter main forte, il suffisait d'un baiser sur le front ou sur la joue pour couper court à toute discussion. Entre deux plats, alors que tout le monde discutait, Jane et Lisbon étaient restés très proches, la jeune femme posant une main sur la cuisse de son consultant, la caressant de temps à autre et Patrick avait son bras posé au dos de la chaise de Teresa, sa main posée sur son épaule qu'il caressait avec tendresse.

La famille autour d'eux se lançait des regards entendus, conscients de ce qui se jouait à ce moment mais personne n'avait osé rien dire de peur de voir le couple se refermer comme une huître. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Teresa avec des étoiles dans les yeux et cela ne faisait aucun doute que la cause de tout ça était le beau blond assis à ses côtés.

Une fois le plat principal terminé, les garçons s'étaient mis à discuter ensemble avant que les enfants ne s'approprient rapidement Jane, qui se faisait une joie de les distraire avec ses innombrables tours de magie.

Annie lui avait aussi montré à quel point elle avait amélioré sont coup de main pour le pickpocket.

Les femmes, elles étaient toujours assises à table, parlant des enfants, de leur vie quotidienne, tout en observant les regards bienveillants et admiratifs que jetaient Lisbon à Jane.

La discussion était assez banale quand tout d'un coup Mary aborda le sujet qui lui démangeait la langue depuis le début de la soirée.

_- Ton consultant n'est pas si terrible que ça au final, commença Mary, certes il a sa façon à lui de dire les choses, continua-t-elle faisant allusion aux démonstrations que Jane leur avait fait sur ces dons d'observation. Mais de ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est un homme très agréable ..._

_- Ce soir est une exception, au travail c'est une vraie plaie, il se comporte comme un enfant gâté et ne m'apporte que des ennuis, répondit Lisbon. Mais en dehors de cet énorme défaut c'est un homme bien, je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour voir à travers ce masque qu'il s'est construit._

_-Et pour ne rien gâcher il est très plaisant à regarder, commença Lisa, ça doit largement compenser le fait qu'il soit un aimant à problèmes._

Lisbon émit un petit rire nerveux tout en secouant la tête, ses belles-sœurs avaient donc décidé de s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Un terrain dangereux pour elle, trop dangereux même.

_- Je ne peux pas nier ce fait, je ne suis pas aveugle après tout. Jane est un bel homme et il le sait. Il sait pertinemment comment utiliser son charme pour que je le pardonne ou lui laisse faire ce qu'il veut._

_- Et alors … tous les deux vous n'avez jamais…, demanda Mary franchement._

_-Non ! S'indigna l'agent, bien sûr que non ! Jane est mon ami et cela serait bizarre, essaya d'argumenter Teresa tout en fuyant le regard plus qu'insistant de sa belle sœur. Et puis ça ne se fait pas entre membres du CBI, le règlement l'interdit, tenta t-elle pour sa défense._

_- Mais on dirait que ça t'a déjà traversé l'esprit, rétorqua Lisa._

_- Vous me faites quoi là ? J'ai déjà assez d'un mentaliste dans ma vie, j'en n'ai pas besoin de deux autres, s'emporta Lisbon._

_-Oh, arrête Teresa, il ne faut pas être devin, ni même mentaliste pour voir comment vous vous regardez tous les deux. T'es-tu rendue compte à quel point vous avez été tactiles durant toute la soirée, entre les bisous sur la joue et le front, la main sur sa cuisse et cette longue caresse sur ton épaule, les signes sont plutôt évidents Teresa, il n'y a que vous deux qui semblaient ne pas vous en rendre compte. Contrairement à ce que tu disais il y a quelques minutes, tu es aveugle pour certaines choses qui crèvent les yeux. Lui asséna Lisa. _

Face aux mots de sa belle sœur, Teresa rougit, prenant soudain conscience de leur comportement durant la soirée. Ces petits gestes avaient commencé depuis un moment maintenant pour Jane et Lisbon. Elle se remémora la soirée et il était vrai, maintenant qu'elle y pensait que les choses avaient été plus prononcées ce soir et ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir des spectateurs.

_- Peut-être mais il n'y a rien entre nous, s'entêta Lisbon, c'est juste la façon dont on fonctionne et puis même si l'idée m'avait effleuré l'esprit, Jane est beaucoup trop obsédé par sa vengeance pour voir ce qu'il y a autour de lui, constatât tristement Lisbon._

_- Ma pauvre Teresa, Lisa à raison pour certaines choses tu es complètement aveugle. commença Mary toute en secouant la tête d'exaspération. Tu n'as donc pas du bien faire attention à la façon dont Patrick te regarde, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il voit, c'est toi, affirma Mary d'une voix pleine d'affection. Vous avez tous les deux ce petit quelque chose dans les yeux quand vous vous regardez, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous parler pour vous comprendre, c'est magique. Même ton frère et moi n'avons pas cette alchimie qui vous unit, alors que nous sommes mariés depuis plus de 8 ans avec un enfant, dit la femme de Lucas tout en lui souriant gentiment. _

_- Je confirme, commenta Lisa. Ce serait bête de laisser passer quelque chose d'aussi beau ._

Lisbon leur sourit timidement avant de porter son attention sur Jane, qui était sur le canapé avec tout le monde autour de lui et le petit Henry sur ses genoux. Tous riaient aux éclats grâce aux tours et bêtises de Jane. Le consultant se montrait adorable et très à l'aise avec les enfants qui demandaient tous son attention et celui-ci la leur donnait avec joie.

Sa fille devait terriblement lui manquer, il devait être un père formidable.

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, Jane avait relevé la tête vers la table, où les femmes étaient pour rencontrer le regard tendre de Teresa. Ils se regardèrent un moment, se souriant avant que Patrick ne soit obligé de reporter son attention sur Henry et les jumeaux.

La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement, Lisbon prenant pleinement conscience des mots de Mary et Lisa.

Les heures passant, les enfants s'énervèrent et devinrent vite ingérables.

_- Teresa, interpella Jane. Je crois qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux, les enfants commencent à s'impatienter, l'informa-t-il._

_- Oui, bien sûr et puis comme ça on pourra servir le dessert après, répondit Lisbon. Alors qui veut ouvrir ces cadeaux ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de ses nièces et neveux tout en se levant._

À peine Lisbon eut-elle fini sa phrase que des cris joyeux d'enfants raisonnèrent dans la maison, sous le regard attendri et rieur des adultes.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour du sapin, les oncles et tantes donnèrent leurs cadeaux à leur neveux et nièces puis offrir les leurs à leurs enfants respectifs.

Dans ce tableau magique de réveillon de Noël, Lisbon qui allait donner son cadeau à Annie fut surprise de voir Jane tendre un petit paquet à celle-ci.

Annie avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres se précipita pour l'ouvrir et fût enchantée d'y découvrir un bracelet en argent sur lequel Jane avait pris le soin de faire rajouter quelques charms un pistolet, un insigne de policier, des menottes et le nom Lisbon.

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû, murmura Lisbon à Jane après s'être approchée._

_- Pourquoi ?! C'est la première fois que j'ai une nièce et en plus c'est ma préférée, lui souri-t-il. _

Lisbon s'amusa de la réponse avant que la tornade Annie ne se jette dans les bras de Jane.

_- Merci oncle Patrick! Ce bracelet est superbe, je l'adore, s'exclama la jeune fille_

_- Je suis ravi qu'il te plaise Annie, dit Jane tout en exerçant une légère pression autour de la jeune fille pour lui rendre son étreinte._

_- Tu es le meilleur! Ajouta-t-elle tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue._

_- Bien joué, Jane ! Maintenant je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir rivaliser avec ça, se lamenta faussement Lisbon un sourire en coin._

_- Mais non voyons, je suis persuadé que ton cadeau est très bien aussi… bon forcément moins que le mien… s'enquit Jane avant de recevoir un coup de coup de coude de la part de la jeune femme pour le faire taire ce qui lui valut un petit rire de celui-ci._

_- Oui, tante Reese, Je suis sûr que ton cadeau me plaira. _

_- Très bien, dans ce cas…, Teresa sortit le cadeau de derrière son dos, Joyeux Noël Annab…Annie, se corrigea-t-elle de justesse._

Annie prit le cadeau et l'ouvrit avec précipitation et un sourire illumina son visage quand elle vit que sa tante lui avait offert un livre sur les forces de l'ordre.

_- Oh, merci beaucoup tante Reese, c'est parfait, dit-elle tout en prenant sa tante dans ses bras._

_- Je sais à quel point tu sembles déterminée à entrer dans la police alors autant que je t'encourage, lui sourit Teresa tout en l'embrassant sur le front._

_- Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me soutiennes. Vous êtes les meilleurs, conclu Annie tout en regardant tour à tour Jane et Lisbon._

_-Vous voyez vous n êtes pas le seul à être le meilleur ! s'amusa Lisbon._

Après un dernier baiser à son oncle et sa tante, Annie partit voir son père pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait eu. Jane se tourna vers Lisbon.

_- Tu es géniale avec elle tu sais, Annie à besoin d'un modèle féminin fort. Tu es là pour elle et … elle a de la chance de t'avoir, constata tout simplement le mentaliste._

_- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être le modèle dont elle a besoin, soupira la jeune femme._

Jane secoua la tête dépité et amusé en même temps que Lisbon ne se rende pas compte à quel point elle pouvait être quelqu'un d'admirable, de respectable et un exemple pour beaucoup de personne. Il ajouta donc en rigolant :

_- Je peux devenir son mentor si tu veux ?!_

_- Quoi ?! Non, je crois que ça va aller, je vais garder ce rôle. J'ai déjà assez d'un Patrick Jane, Ria-t-elle à cette idée._

_- Oui, de toute façon je préfère être l'oncle cool qui lui apprend des petits tours._

_- Et par « petits tours » tu veux dire apprendre à piquer dans les poches … ces choses là ?!_

_- Hé, chacun son domaine de prédilection, tu fais régner la justice et moi j'en joue, lui répondit-il du tac au tac tout en levant ses mains en signe de défense._

_- Décidément, on ne te changera pas, s'exaspéra-t-elle._

_- Mais au fond nous savons tous les deux que c'est ce qui fait mon charme à tes yeux. _

_- Pfff ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et viens par là, j'ai quelque chose à te donner, Ria-t-elle avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener près du canapé._

Lisbon s'assit sur l'accoudoir, face à Jane toujours debout et pris un paquet posé non loin de là.

_- Joyeux Noël, Patrick, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le paquet et en lui souriant timidement._

Jane la regarda surprise ne s'attendant pas vraiment à avoir un cadeau. Il retira le papier pour y trouver une boite qu'il ouvra délicatement. A l'intérieure se trouvait une belle montre au bracelet de cuir marron. Au dos de la montre se trouvé une inscription toute simple mais symbolique « Forever. TL »

_- Comme ça tu n'auras plus à prendre mon bras toutes les cinq minutes pour consulter ma montre, se moqua-t-elle gentiment._

_- Merci Teresa, elle est très belle, lui sourit-il avant d'enlever la montre de sa boite pour la mettre autour de son poignet._

_- Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir et si elle te plaît c'est encore mieux. _

Jane releva les yeux et lui sourit, ils restèrent un moment à se regarder comme ça avant que Jane ne lui demande de rester où elle était. Lisbon le vit se diriger vers le sapin, s'accroupir devant et prendre l'un des paquets qui y était disposé, avant de revenir vers elle.

_- J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi, commença Jane l'air timide, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère en temps normal._

_- Il ne fallait pas Jane, dit Lisbon tout en prenant le paquet dans ses mains._

_- C'est pour te remercier de me supporter, grimaça légèrement Jane._

La jeune femme lui sourit et arracha le papier pour y découvrir un beau petit coffret en bois vernis, sur le couvercle deux Colombes portant un ruban sur lequel était écrit «_Let love and friendship reign_».

_- C'est très joli Jane, sourit Lisbon tout en traçant les dessins du bout des doigts._

_- Ouvre la, lui dit le consultant, ne lâchant pas la jeune femme des yeux pour ne rien râter de ses réactions._

Lisbon fit ce que lui disait Jane et ouvrit le coffret. A peine ouvert, le regard de l'agent fût attiré par un anneau doré déposé au centre de la boîte, lui semblant familier, Lisbon fronça les sourcils avant de le prendre entre ses doigts et y lut l'inscription à l'intérieur. Teresa leva la tête surprise vers Jane, puis prit sa main gauche comme pour confirmer son doute.

_- C'est ton alliance, constata Lisbon tout en caressant de son pouce le doigt nu de Jane, à l'endroit où persistait une trace blanche, signe que la bague avait été retirée récemment._

_- C'est mon alliance, confirma Jane._

_- Pourquoi tu me… Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme troublée._

_- Parce qu'il était temps, parce que j'ai déjà trop attendu et parce que … tu devrais ouvrir le compartiment à droite, répondit Patrick._

Teresa lâcha la main de Jane, reposa l'alliance dans le coffret et s'exécuta. Quand elle ouvrit le compartiment que Patrick lui avait indiqué, une autre bague y était cachée. Celle-ci était en argent, deux mains entouraient un cœur sur lequel se trouvait une couronne. Lisbon connaissait cette bague d'origine irlandaise, elle connaissait aussi sa signification et c'est donc le cœur battant qu'elle la prit, la regardant de plus près et vit une inscription à l'intérieur « My heart is yours. PJ »

A ces mots Lisbon releva la tête vers Jane, elle était toute chamboulée, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Patrick Jane ne pouvait pas avoir enlevé son alliance, symbole de son amour éternel à sa femme, symbole auquel il s'accrochait depuis toutes ces années pour… pour elle. Ce n'était pas possible, cela devait être un rêve.

_- Patrick… souffla Teresa comme pour lui demander une explication, pour savoir si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait en cet instant._

Jane sourit face au trouble de Lisbon, lui non plus n'en menait pas large face à la situation. Il était tant bien que mal en train de lui faire une déclaration, il devait parler à cœur ouvert, lui avouer ses sentiments et ce n'était pas forcément la chose la plus facile à faire pour lui. Quand il avait enlevé son alliance et l'avait déposé dans ce coffret pour lui offrir, il savait qu'elle comprendrait le sens de ce geste, il savait aussi qu'elle saisirait la signification de cette bague et de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Pour l'heure c'était de sa réaction qu'il avait peur, après tout peut-être qu'il avait mal interprété les signes, peut-être qu'elle ne ressentait aucun amour pour lui et que tout n'était qu'amitié… mais qu'importe il avait déjà était trop loin pour reculer.

Le consultant porta son attention sur la bague et dit :

_- Les mains symbolise l'amitié, la couronne la loyauté et le cœur… Il s'arrêta un instant, fermant les yeux. Il inspira un grand coup et tout en encrant son regard dans celui de Teresa continua, le cœur symbolise l'amour, mais ça je suppose que tu le sais déjà…comme tu sais aussi que si je mets cette bague à ta main droite, la pointe du cœur vers le poignet, cela … continua Jane tout en joignant le geste à la parole._

Il allait continuer mais Lisbon le fit à sa place.

_-Cela signifie l'appartenance à quelqu'un, Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'émotions_.

Ils se regardèrent se sondant du regard pour y voir l'émoi passé dans le regard de l'autre, ils se sourirent timidement et Jane se pencha doucement vers Lisbon.

_- Dis moi Teresa, à qui as-tu donné ton cœur ? lui demanda-t-il plein d'espoir et se penchant un peu plus vers elle._

_- A toi, Patrick. C'est à toi que j'ai offert mon cœur, confessa la jeune femme sans hésiter._

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jane pour enfin réduire les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre et doux baiser. Un chaste baiser pour seul but de faire passer tout l'amour que chacun ressentait pour l'autre et qui avait mit trop de temps à éclater au grand jour. Ils se séparèrent après quelque secondes, front contre front, se souriant heureux et apaisés de s'être enfin avoués leurs sentiments. Jane posa sa main sur la joue de Teresa, la caressant légèrement de son pouce avant poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, maintenant qu'il y avait goûté il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Cela semblait d'ailleurs être réciproque car au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau Lisbon passa automatiquement ses bras autour de son cou, passant ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de l'homme qui l'embrassait tendrement , l'invitant à se rapprocher encore plus d'elle et à approfondir le baiser. Leurs deux langues s'étaient alors rencontrées dans une danse passionnée. En cet instant Teresa et Patrick étaient seul au monde, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux et c'est donc une soudaine voix qui les ramena sur terre.

_- Ah, Je le savais ! s'écria Annie à la vue du tout nouveau couple s'embrassant et ramenant automatiquement l'attention de tout le monde vers eux._

En entendant Annie, Jane et Lisbon se séparèrent, le souffle court et tout d'un coup gênés d'avoir oublié où ils étaient et surtout qu'ils avaient du public.

_- Alors comme ça toi et ton insupportable consultant n'êtes qu'amis ?! Ironisa Lisa, le sourire moqueur._

Lisbon laissa échappa un soupir de frustration tout en se cachant le visage contre le torse de Jane. Celui-ci rigola face à la réaction de la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner d'avantage.

_- Insupportable, vraiment ?! Je me sens insulté Teresa, s'offusqua-t-il faussement le ton rieur._

_- Roh, tais toi ! lui répondit Lisbon tout en lui frappant le bras, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire de Jane._

_- Et en plus ils se comportent déjà comme un vieux couple, plaisanta Tommy. Ça promet !_

Pour toute réponse on entendit Teresa grogner une nouvelle fois de contre le torse du consultant, décidément la jeune femme n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et des plaisanteries, surtout pas à ce moment là.

_- __Hé Patrick, vous savez maintenant vous n'échapperez plus aux mises en garde, parce que je dois vous prévenir ..._

La conversation qui débutait fit soudain relever la tête à Lisbon qui fusilla son frère du regard.

_- James, le prévint-elle._

_- Que si vous faites du mal à ma sœur vous aurez à faire à nous trois, continua James ignorant sa sœur et désignant ses deux frères._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai nullement l'intention de lui briser le cœur, pas intentionnellement en tout cas, rassura Jane tout en embrassant Teresa sur le front._

_- Allez les garçons laissez les tranquille, qu'il profite un peu de leur amour intervint Mary, la femme de Lucas._

Lisbon lui lança un sourire reconnaissant tout en se levant du fauteuil avant de poser sur la petite table à côté le coffret qu'elle avait gardé jusqu'à présent sur les genoux. Jane et Lisbon allaient se diriger vers la cuisine pour apporter le dessert mais une petite tête brune surgit devant eux, les observant de ses petit yeux verts.

_- C'est ton amoureux ? demanda la petite voix innocente du plus jeune neveu Harry._

Surprise Lisbon regarda brièvement Jane avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

_- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, répondit Teresa hésitante._

_- Vous allez vous marier ? Renchérit le neveu bien trop curieux et intelligent pour son âge._

Mais cette fois-ci, personne n'eut le temps de réfléchir à la question que les jumeaux Lynn et Anthony s'y mirent eux aussi.

_- Je pourrais jeter les fleurs ? demanda Lynn_

_- On va avoir un cousin ? demanda en même temps Anthony_

Tout le monde fût amusé par ces trois questions pleines d'innocence et de franchise mais tous attendaient impatiemment comment le jeune couple allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Lisbon, elle se sentait quelque peu paniquée intérieurement, surtout qu'elle sentait tous les regards posés sur eux. Un rire nerveux lui échappa, tout ça était déjà assez soudain alors de là à devoir parler mariage et bébé… il y avait encore du chemin et Teresa n'était pas du tout à l'aise face à cette situation.

Cependant elle fut bien soulagée quand Jane se décida à répondre à sa place mais aussi bien surprise de sa réponse.

_- Vous savez les enfants, commença Jane tout en s'agenouillant devant les petits, je vais vous dire un secret, continua-t-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Lisbon, je connais votre tante depuis assez longtemps maintenant et si votre tante ne me trouve pas trop insupportable, il devrait y avoir un mariage et tu seras notre jeteuse de fleurs ma puce, précisa le consultant à la petite Lynn, quant à la question du petit cousin, ça dépendra si vous êtes sages…_

_- On est toujours sages nous, répondit Anthony gaiement._

_- C'est bien, rit Jane. Et maintenant, qui veut de la glace? Demanda Jane afin de changer de sujet._

Cela fonctionna à merveille et les petits ne posèrent plus de questions plus intéressés par la bûche glacée et après ça, bien trop fatigués.

La fin de soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Jane et Lisbon semblaient heureux et apaisés et tout le monde était bien ravi pour eux.

Il était presque 2h du matin quand les frères et belles-sœurs de Teresa décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'en aller.

Ils se souhaitèrent tous une bonne nuit et félicitèrent le nouveau couple de s'être enfin trouvé.

Une fois tout le monde partit, Teresa et Patrick se retrouvèrent seuls, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

_- Je ferais mieux d'y aller aussi, commença Jane gêné, je reviendrais demain pour t'aider à nettoyer le reste._

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Lisbon ne se décide à poser la question qui la turlupinait depuis presque deux bonne heures.

_- Patrick, tu pensais ce que tu as dit aux enfants tout à l'heure…, demanda timidement la jeune femme._

Jane lui sourit tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme . C'était donc ça qui la tracassait.

_- Oui, je ne me serais pas déclaré ce soir si je ne voulais pas d'un futur avec toi, Teresa, la rassura-t-il. Mais on parlera de ces choses là le moment venu, tout ça est déjà assez nouveau, finit-il en agitant une main entre eux deux._

Satisfaite de cette réponse, Lisbon posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Jane, un regard tendre et empli d'amour posé sur lui. Tout ce que Patrick lui avait dit ce soir lui réchauffait le cœur et c'est tout naturellement que les trois petits mots, qu'elle avait toujours voulu enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même, furent prononcés.

_- Je t'aime, murmura Teresa._

Lisbon n'eut même pas le temps de voir une quelconque réaction sur le visage du consultant que celui-ci l'embrassait avec passion. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes à bout de souffle.

_- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Jane plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé._

_- Reste, murmura Lisbon tout en se pelotonnant dans les bras de Patrick. Reste dormir ici, ce soir._

_- Je suppose que mon dos peut encore supporter ton canapé une nuit supplémentaire, plaisanta-t-il._

_- Mon lit serait pourtant plus confortable pour toi, précisa la jeune femme tout en relevant la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Jane._

_- Teresa… souffla le consultant._

_-J e n'attends rien Patrick, je veux juste dormir dans les bras de mon amoureux, expliqua l'agent faisant exprès d'utiliser le mot que Henry avait prononcé plus tôt dans la soirée._

_- Comment pourrais-je dire non à ma belle, lui sourit Jane._

_- Tu n'as pas intérêt de toute façon, j'ai un flingue… s'amusa Lisbon._

_- Quel romantisme ! Se plaignit le consultant._

_- Allez viens, ria Teresa tout en tirant Patrick vers l'escalier menant à sa chambre._

C'est ainsi que Jane et Teresa finirent leur réveillon de noël, profitant de leur première nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pensant à quel point la magie de noël avait joué en leur faveur cette année et que quoiqu'il pouvait se passer maintenant, ils seraient deux.

« Noël est là, Ce joyeux Noël, des cadeaux plein les bras, Qui réchauffe nos cœurs et apporte la joie, Jour des plus beaux souvenirs, Plus beau jour de l'année. »

_Washington Irving_

**FIN**

* * *

**voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous aura comblé :) Merci de m'avoir lu  
**


End file.
